


Please Help Me Doctor

by AlphaStryke (Thundrrwoff)



Series: Heat Cycles and Other Drabble [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Heat Cycles, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Medical Kink, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robutts, Sexual Interfacing, Shameless Smut, Smutty Smutt, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Virgin Heat Cycles, Virginity Kink, pointless porn, valve eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundrrwoff/pseuds/AlphaStryke
Summary: Smokescreen is going through his first heat cycle, and there was no way in the Pits was Ratchet going to help him out in this embarrassing adventure





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a fraggin sucker for heat cycles, holy hot damn are they awesome. And valve eating......
> 
> I have no shame any more

Oh how did it burn. 

Not smelting pool burn, just, more of an irritation. It didn't even affect his whole frame. His hips, his interface panels, and everything underneath. It wasn't fair.

Smokescreen stretched his frame on his berth. Nothing he did could alleviate the mild burning underneath his panels. Frequent trips to the wash racks, racing to burn off excess charge, nothing. Nothing was helping him. The first time he noticed the irritation was during a mission with Bumblebee. The Decepticon medic showed up, and locked optics with the speedster. The stare down made him freeze in his tracks before being pulled back through the ground bridge by Bumblebee. When they came through the bridge, the irritation started. That was weeks ago. Smokescreen tossed the idea back and forth of whether or not he should say something to Ratchet, maybe have him do a full frame scan. Figure out what's wrong with him. Maybe.

He could just wait it out. It might have been nothing. It might be everything. A virus. A coding error. Anything at this point. The speeder did his best to conceal any and all discomfort he felt. The only relief he could get was the cool solvent from the wash racks. Another trip was in order.

Smokescreen pulled himself from his berth, dragging his pedes across the floor. A quick look down the hallways assured him that everyone was in recharge as he headed to the wash racks. A click of the lock, and a deep sigh of relief was enough to send a shiver down his frame. Another flare of the irritation licked at his interface panels. The burns were becoming more intense and more frequent the longer time went on. The last incident happened while talking with Optimus, about Primus knows what, when his frame heated up. A surge in heat from his hips became too intense to bare. Fluids had built up and leaked down his thighs, in front of Optimus himself. Yeah, that wasn't embarrassing at all. Smokescreen tried to keep a straight face the whole time, but it didn't last long. His frame heated up, his cooling fans had kicked onto high, the insides of his thighs became slick and shiny. Optimus clearly noticed his discomfort and like the good Autobot he was, tried to help Smokescreen. He advised that Smokescreen saw Ratchet, and soon, to help him with what he was going through. Optimus was wise, but Smokescreen wasn't so sure if Ratchet could help him.

The cool solvent ran down his frame, steam rolling off from the heat building up inside. It wasn't enough though. Sometimes desperate times called for desperate measures. It would just be a quick call. Nothing more. Not even a meeting. Just a call.

_"You can do this Smokescreen...."_

With a heavy breath of intake, Smokescreen commlinked the Decepticon doctor.

Nothing.

The speedster tried again...

_"C'mon Doc, I know you're around..."_

The burning licked at his hips again, a rush of lubricant followed behind. Smokescreen gingerly ran his digits over the insides of his thighs. A clear substance, with a tint of bright blue coated the tips of his digits. Panic set in. Another call to the Decepticon medic. _"C'mon...."_

Nothing.... again.....

An exhausted sigh came from his intake, washing away the fluids from his thighs. _"Maybe I should just talk to Ratchet...."_ A scrambled commlink came to him, and reluctantly opening the line.

::"This better be important, Autobot.":: Knock Out's stern voice came through.

::"I uh.... I need your... I need your help with something...":: Smokescreen sheepishly replied.

::"Can't this wait? I'm a little busy.":: the doctor becoming irritated.

::"I seem to be leaking, Doc":: Smokescreen wincing at the declaration.

::"If you're _leaking_ you should probably see your own medic. Not much I can do on my end."::

::"It's a little more that just leaking, my hips burn too...":: Smokescreen shut his optics, embarrassment flooding over him.

Silence. _"Did he seriously cut the link?"_ The poor white speeder felt defeated.

::"Your hips? Just your hips? Or is there more you're not telling me?":: Knock Out's interest finally pulled him out of his foul mood.

::"It's.... it's all of that area....":: Smokescreen covered his face, his cheeks becoming flush with embarrassment.

::"Sounds like a standard heat cycle. Get something in that valve of yours and you'll be fine.":: Knock Out's amusement was coming through his vocalizer.

::"Valve? What are you talking about? What's a heat cycle?":: and now Smokescreen's innocence was in full swing.

::"Oh this is precious. Tell you what Smokey, we'll meet so I can give you a proper diagnosis, and if you don't like what I have to say, then talk to your medic about it.":: the Decepticon medic cut the link.

 _"So much for not meeting."_ Smokescreen slumped to the floor of the wash racks, the cool solvent streaming down his curled up frame.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The cool night air sent a shiver down Smokescreen's backstrut, the Earth's moon was full and bright. Knock Out had given him specific coordinates to meet at, and the medic was no where in sight. A loud engine rev caught in his audials. It was about time. Another rev of the medic's engine sent another flare throughout Smokescreen's hips. _"This is getting ridiculous."_ Smokescreen tried to clear his processor, trying to keep calm as another lick of burning surged through him. 

"So what seems to be the problem?" Knock Out pulled up beside him, pulling out of vehicle mode.

"You know what the problem is. Just make this fast." Smokescreen snapped at him.

"What kind of medic would I be if I rushed something this serious?" a coy smile playing on the doctor's face. "Let's have a look, shall we?"

Knock Out came up to Smokescreen, placing his hands on the Autobot's hips. The feint touch sent another shiver down Smokescreen's frame, fluids starting to build up behind his panels. "You are running a little hot, aren't you Smokey?" the doctor purred. "Open up for me..." Knock Out got to his knee, tapping on the white speeder's interface panels. Smokescreen pulled his panels away, the built up fluids seeping from his valve. "Hmmm, you might have to sit for this one, I need to have a better look." The doctor smiled up at Smokescreen, whom just smiled awkwardly and sighed. Smokescreen sat where he was, Knock Out crawled in between his thighs, lightly sliding a talon around the rim of his valve. "Does that hurt?" Knock Out kept his optics focused on the dripping valve. "Not really, should it?" Smokescreen looked down to the medic, confused at what he was doing. "Quiet the opposite, actually. It should feel good." Knock Out trailed his talons harder against the valve, circling around the rim and up to the anterior node. Knock Out ran his thumb over the node, Smokescreen's blue biolights pulsing with each touch. A small whimper and an arch of his backstrut came from Smokescreen as Knock Out rubbed his thumb over the node. A built up static charge surged through his frame, crackling when Knock Out pulled his hand away.

"Impressive." Knock Out purred. "Now if you don't mind, I need to check inside." he said with a sly smile, pulling a silver rod from his subspace.

"What is that for?" Smokescreen's frame still buzzing with charge.

"Just something to measure how far into your heat cycle you are. Standard medical procedure." the medic's optics darkened, slowly sliding the tapered rod into the Autobot's valve. Another surge of static ran through Smokescreen as the doctor twisted the end of the rod, sending thrilling vibrations into his valve. Another arch of his backstrut followed by a deep, howling moan left Smokescreen, digging his digits into the Earth. The vibrations rattled through his valve, his calipers flicking online, clenching hard. Lubricant reservoirs opened, spilling from his valve. Knock Out watched as the Autobot writhed in front of him, lubricant staining his talons. The medic angled the rod upwards, the tip vibrating against Smokescreen's ceiling node. Smokescreen fell to his back, his door wings creaking as he arched up. "Ohhh~ frag meee~~" Smokescreen's panting became heavy, his cooling fans redlining. The Decpticon bit back his bottom lip, trying to keep himself calm. He couldn't hold back, he had to taste the white speeder. Knock Out pulled closer, his glossa slipping from his mouth, licking at Smokescreen's anterior node. A hard shudder rang through the speedster's chassis, Knock Out's warm glossa licking up lubricant off the folds of his valve. The white speeder tasted as sweet and innocent as his personality. Another lick to the Autobot's anterior node sent him crashing, taking Knock Out by surprise. "Oohhh slagging pits~~" Smokescreen panted, digging the his heels into the ground, lubricants and cum spilling heavily from his valve.

"What did you do? What was that thing?" Smokescreen propping up on his elbows, panting heavily still.

Knock Out took one last lick of his valve, flicking his glossa over Smokescreen's node. "That, my dear Smokey, was an overload. And judging by how much there was, it was your first?" grinning as he licked the cum from his face.

Smokescreen's face became flush with embarrassment. "I guess so..."

Knock Out's optics became dark again, a sinful thought running through his processor. "Well, I better teach you how to take care of yourself." The medic ran his talons over his 'patient's' valve, another crackle of static charge arced between his digits. "You still have some extra charge that needs to be dispelled, don't want you melting from the inside out now do we?" Smokescreen shook his helm, a hint of fear behind his optics as the thought of melting from the inside out ran through his processor.

"How are you going to teach me?" the fear traveled from his optics to his vocalizer.

"You do know what interfacing is right?" Knock Out looked up to Smokescreen, idly trailing his digits over the inside of Smokescreen's thighs.

"Sure do," the Autobot grinning from audial to audial, "It's a way to pass on information from one bot to another. Alpha Trion taught me. It's how I learned about the relics, about the war, about Optimus himself. He said it was a safer way of passing critical info around." Smokescreen popped open a panel in his side, pulling a thin cable out. "This thing right? You plug it into another bot and information gets transferred... why are you looking at me like that?" Smokescreen stared down to the doctor, who looked like he was either about to bust a fuel line from laughing so hard, or confused at how poor Smokescreen could be so young and dumb.

"Look, Smokey," the doctor venting, "Things have changed a little bit, interfacing is what we just did, sort of." the medic got to his knees, pulling his interface panels away. His spike pressurized in his hand, drips of lubricant beaded at the tip. "Interfacing has a new meaning..." the cherry speeder inching closer to his pearl white counterpart. "Plug and play interfacing has been phased out, it's all spikes and valves now baby." he purred into Smokescreen's audial, rubbing the tip of his spike against the Autobot's node. Smokescreen threw his head back as Knock Out licked up his neck cables, pushing the head of his spike into the soaked valve. One shallow move was all it took. Knock Out forced his spike deep into Smokey's valve, the mesh straining against the intrusion. Static crackled through the scout's frame, dropping onto his back with a arch. "Feel's good doesn't it, Autobot?" Knock Out grinned, pulling back slightly, only to snap his hips forward. A strained moan laced with static came with each hit, Smokescreen's charge building up in his frame. Knock Out dragged his talons through the seams in Smokescreen's plating, and around his headlights. Smokescreen arched up, his hands trailing over the doctor's frame, following down the curve of his aft and squeezing. The cherry grounder laid chest to chest the with Autobot, revving his engine, the gentle vibration rolling through Smokey's frame. His frame tensed up, his calipers clenching down on Knock Out's spike. The medic's hips hit hard with each thrust, the head of his spike hitting the ceiling node. Smokescreen arched up, static surged through his frame as his calipers constricted, shocking his frame into overload. His pedes and digits dug into the soft dirt, a shrill moan of the doctor's name escaped his vocalizer, his optics white. The doctor's own overload took place, albeit a little less dramatic than the white speeder's own, the thick cum filling up Smokescreen's rippling valve.

Knock Out pulled away, the arc of charge no longer between the two. "Learn enough?" the doctor smiled devilishly, sitting back on his heels, putting himself back together.

Smokescreen panted heavily, small surges of after shock twitched his frame. "I think I did..." he lazily said with a small smirk, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Does it still burn?" the Decepticon medic picked himself up off the ground.

"A little, but it's much better." the Autobot scout looked up, rubbing his hands over his hips.

"That's fine, just the sting of your valve mesh stretched. It'll heal on it's own. Now, anything else you need from me?" Knock Out transforming into vehicle mode, his engine idly running.

"I think I'll be alright, I know how to get ahold of ya." Smokescreen grinned to the medic.

"Good, now I've got more important things to do than teach a scout how to 'face." Knock Out's engine revved, kicking up dust as he drove off into the darkness.

Smokescreen smirked to himself, picking himself up off the ground turning into vehicle mode, driving off in the opposite direction. The dawning thought of how dirty he had gotten crossed his processor, how was he going to explain that one?


End file.
